The darkness arrives
by Thedutchhylian
Summary: Zant knew who the chosen hero would be, so he set up a plan. He could use his power and defeat him before he could even do a thing against Zant's evil plans. Link gets captured by Zant. With no idea whats going on. Shall he still be able to defeat Zant?
1. Zant

It was a beautiful day in Ordon. The sun shined at his brightest and there was no cloud in the sky to be spotted. As usual Link was busy, with the goats. Bringing them one by one in their shelter. Sweat was already on his forehead by the hard work and the sun. When all the goats where in the shelter he rubbed his hands against his forehead to remove the sweat.

'I'm going to change clothes' Link said as he walked past Fado. 'Sure, you are already done so take a rest. You don't have to work anymore today.' Link stopped to turn around to Fado and smiled. 'Thank you.'

Link arrived at his tree house The sun was shining at it what gave it a really "welcome home" feeling, though he was already at his home place the whole time: Ordon. He climbed the ladder which wasn't full of spiders for the first time which was weird they are usually making webs in the ladder, then Link had to remove them with a slingshot which he got from the shop owner Sera after he found her cat again. When he was up he opened his door and toke a step to be inside the house. He closed the door and went inside.

As he changed his clothes he putted his old clothes away. 'I'll clean that up later' he said as he trew the clothes in a corner. He stepped on a letter. He picked it up slowly as he didn't remember who's letter it was. He rolled it out and remembered it again. The letter from Ilia. They were in a fight and this letter was to make peace or something. "Ok sorry that I yelled at you for riding on Epona without permission, it's your horse of course. But still, can you ask me before riding on her? I hope you are okay with it now. Sincerely Ilia." Ilia was always worried about Epona. Link knew that and forgives her every time she would get angry for not asking or something. Link lay the letter on a table that was the nearest of him. He walked away and opened the door to go outside again.

The weather had changed. 'Huh?' Link stared at the clouds that slowly came closer to the center of Ordon. 'Better warn Ordon before a storm appears.' He jumped from the top he was standing on and walked into the center of Ordon. The residents were already aware and were getting inside. A woman was putting her wet washed clothes in a basket and walked in her home. Rusl one of the residents and one of the best friends of Link, which Link sometimes saw as a father or brother walked into Link. 'Ah, good you noticed. The weather changes quickly.' Rusl said it with a slight laugh. Link looked at him. 'Yeah, but this is very weird. It never changes that quickly.' He looked up in the sky again. Rusl frowned his face as he had remembered something again. 'Oh, Ilia is at the Ordon spring, can you say that she has to come to mayor Bo?' Link nodded. 'Will do.'

Link walked trough the tree's, he felt a weird and cool atmosphere. Something wasn't right here. It was getting darker when you got further in the forest. It was still morning so it shouldn't get darker but lighter. He got closer to the spring while the feeling, that horrible feeling was getting stronger. He was standing in the door opening and saw Ilia injured on the floor.

'Ilia!' He screamed as he run towards the weak girl. 'What's wrong, what happened?' Ilia glanced up to make eye contact. She whispered with a crack in her voice. 'Bad things, monsters, dark people, you need to go.' Link made a worried face. 'How go? I'm not going are you crazy?' Ilia widened her eyes which made Link very uncomfortable like something was standing behind him. 'Whats wrong Ilia?' He asked her. Ilia was shaking her head and her body while she gasped. 'Be-behind you.' Link turned his head slowly, his eyes fell on a dark creature not knowing what it was. He turned his whole body with his head and still looked at this monster-like person. He tried to protect Ilia as he sat before her covering her body. This creature had a large silver helmet with a lizard like face on it. He wore a robe like uniform with silver armor and dark red pieces of robe hanging out of the armor. He came closer to Link as he held his hand to Link.

'So, you are the one, the hero chosen by the goddesses.' He putted his arm next to him. There was a silence. Link made a clear vision of this person and looked concerned about what was going to happen. 'What do you mean?' Link breathes with a confident voice. 'You don't know? That makes this job easier.' Link stood up to watch in his helmet's eyes like it were the real eyes of this person. 'How do you mean job? Who are you anyways.' The creature started to walk around Link and stopped while he was behind him. Link turned around. 'I said who are you.' The creature started to bow for Link. 'Did your people never talked about me, I'm Zant king of the twili. Does that ring any bells for you?' Link started to think if he ever had heard about this race but it didn't come up in his mind. 'No, I never heard of you.' Link's eyes fell on Ilia who was still laying on the ground scared. His eyes went back to Zant. 'Well, doesn't matter then.' He saw that Link was staring at the girl. Zant walked to the girl and picked her up by her arm like she weight nothing. 'No! Get away from her!' Link screamed while he was running towards Ilia. His running stopped by a force that drove him back again. This force looked like it was coming from Zant. 'I want to make a deal with you. This girl will be save if you come with me, as I said you are the chosen one, I need you.' Link crawled back up again. 'Need me for what?'

Zant lifted Ilia higher which looked like it was hurting her. 'Let her go!' Link screamed louder as he was trying to call residents from Ordon. 'I'll. let. her. go.' Zant let Ilia slide through his hands and she fell on the floor. 'But.' He whispered as he walked near Link, locking both his arms behind his back and whispered to Link's ears. 'That means you are coming with me.' Slowly their feet were getting black while fading into small pieces and went up to the sky. Their feet were gone and slowly the rest of their body were coming after all the small pieces of darkness. 'Ilia! They will notice that we're gone for a long moment, they will come here before you know it.' Link shouted while the last pieces of his body faded in the air. Ilia nodded while she was trying to crawl back up. 'Ok' She said with the same crack in her voice.


	2. Dark Link

**Hello again! Thanks for still reading this story. Let's continue!**

Link opened his eyes. He was still alive! His arms were still locked but this time not in Zant's hands but in some metal rings. Zant didn't stood behind him. He was standing right before him. Link pulled his arms to himself like he was trying to break the metal rings.

'I don't get it, what do you even want from me?' Link spoke calmly.

Zant approached Link. 'Your power, or let me say courage.'

Link looked confused to Zant. 'How do you even mean, I don't have what you search for. You look for the wrong person.'

'No I don't, boy. I know you are the chosen hero, the person with the triforce of courage. Look at your hand boy, don't you ever see that mark.' Zant pointed to the hand with the triforce mark on it: three triangles forming one big triangle.

'It's just a birthmark.'

'Exactly you were chosen since your birth, but now it is or it was almost time to for fill you destiny, the task your whole life was meant for.'

'Which destiny?' Link hissed.

'The destiny to defeat the pure evil.' Zant laughed, he had a very high pitched voice. 'But, since you are _with_ the pure evil and let me say doomed in the hands of us this destiny won't be for filled so easily don't you think?'

'I don't get it, I'm not special. I don't even know how to fight pure evil, let me just say I don't know how to fight.'

'Yes, indeed. You never got a change too. Why do I think I want to keep you here?'

'What do you even mean by us?'

'My lord and I. The one who gave me powers to invade your cruel world.' Zant looked outside a window that was right beside him. It was a big window so Link could see what there was on the other side: hyrule field, which means they were close or in hyrule castle. 'But, I talked too much already.' Zant walked closer to link and hit the metal rings which destroyed them for a bit, Link was still locked in them. Zant pulled Link to another room which was right next to the room they were in. He smashed Link on the ground which made the metal rings fully disappear. Some really weird creatures came in the room and pulled Link of the ground.

'What do you want to do? Kill me?' Link screamed.

'No, not now. I need you like I said before. I want to suck all the light out of your body till the darkness comes into you. Then you will slowly become one of my slaves. You will serve me just like they do.' Zant pointed to the dark creatures who where holding Link. ' the shadow beasts.'

'How do you mean suck the light out of me?' Link was screaming while he almost had no breath.

'Boy, you are full of questions. Why don't you see it by yourself?' Zant hold his arms high and spoke in a weird language which wasn't really relatable to a hylian language. Above Zant's hand there was creating a sort of purple light bulb which had a lot of dark purple flickering on the outside. The bulb was getting bigger.

Zant pointed to Link with the other hand and the shadow beasts let him loose. Link tried to get up and run away but he was too late. Zant had already sent the bulb to Link which catches him. An intense pain hit Link, he screamed in pain while he was getting pushed to the ground. It felt like he got a million feet standing on him. Suddenly his fingertips were getting black which felt like they were burning of. The blackness was getting further. It was just like how he was teleported away but this time with the burning feeling. The pain was too much and Link lost his awareness while he heard Zant laughing with the extremely high voice in the back.

Link blinked his eyes. He was in another place. But as he saw from the window still in hyrule castle, nothing had changed outside. Link looked around He was locked again. In the prison of hyrule castle which he heard from in the books he read. He looked down with a surprise The blackness from his finger tips had taken over his whole body. 'So this is what he meant with suck the light out me.' Link whispered. Link walked to the metal bars which were thick enough to see your self in it. Link was indeed fully black. Which almost looked like he was a shadow but you could still see his clothes and hair. Which had a lighter shade but were almost black. His eyes were just like the shiekah people. Normal but with a red iris.

Link suddenly thought about the people in Ordon. Would they know that he was gone, did they find Ilia? He didn't want to think about it. He looked outside, there were still some clouds but not as much as back in Ordon so the storm had already bin there and it was now clearing up.

Link chafed his back against the wall to sit down. 'Damn it. Where did I even get into'. He heard something what wasn't his voice. Like something fell. There was a shadow that came closer to Link, it looked like it was floating.

'Hello?' Link said careful while his head followed the shadow. The shadow stopped and turned it's head. It was getting closer to Link. Link saw that this person which looked like a girl who was in the same race as Zant. Link immediately thought that this creature would hurt him. She was small, had a blueish grey and black skin, red eyes and she had a huge hat-like thing on her head. The creature looked with a poker face like she was inspecting him. She was getting closer and slowly there appeared a smirk on her face. Link covered his face to protect it from the coming attacks.

**Wow, stupid way to end a story anyways say what you think so far on the story, compliments and criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
